


Don't Lie to Me

by masteremeraldholder



Series: A Sun and other Celestial Bodies [2]
Category: Assault Android Cactus (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Mystery, Rated T for swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: Aubergine has no clue what Peanut knows. If she’ll say something to save her own hide. If she’ll turn on them. She has no idea what’s behind that facade. Behind that silent, cold exterior, she could be plotting a bigger calamity than Starch.No way is Lieutenant Aubergine letting that happen.“Don’t lie to them,” She says sharply. “That will only make things worse.”Peanut doesn’t turn. Just glances over her shoulder. “Ah never lie. Ta’ think that I would is a travesty. What does that say about you?”





	Don't Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> \- this has been in my drafts since my last aac fic and i am tired of looking at it  
\- [some lit art!!](https://princesadaisy.tumblr.com/post/187089651540/hugs-from-a-fellow-android)  
\- tim’s/sycle’s ask.fm is so interesting, i get most of my misc info from there,

“You were an acting officer aboard the  _ Genki Star,  _ correct?” He is the Captain of this establishment. She should feel respect for him. She doesn’t.

“Correct.”

“Meaning, you were aware that what you did was beyond your power?”

“It was necessary! What else were we to do?”

He cuts her off with a firm slam of his hand on the desk, “Wait at your post until you were ordered otherwise!”

Aubergine says nothing. They don’t understand. They never would.

…

“Sounds like they gave you a hard time.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. C’mon, Helo,” Aubergine brushes off Coral’s statement. It’s not like it’s her business, anyway. “Let’s go.”

“Hey, you don’t have to leave!” Lemon says. “All of us haven’t gone in yet.”

Like that’s her problem. But Aubergine stops anyway. If the subordinates needed her presence, who was she to deprive them of it?

“Who’s left?” Holly asks, counting to herself. “Peanut?”

Oh.  _ Peanut.  _ She’s probably the only one Aubergine can’t read. The rest are easy to decipher. Even Shiitake in all of her… eccentricity. Peanut is in a category all on her own.

“Ah suppose,” Peanut mumbles hesitantly. Aubergine sets in on trying to figure out what the heck is going on in her Core. Mutiny? Lies? She  _ must _ be hiding something.

Shiitake says softly, “It is not so bad, Peanut-kun! I simply relayed to them how much I enjoyed the hunt.”

“Right…” Peanut drawls. She looks more unsure than before. “Ah’ll be sure ta’ keep that in mind.”

“You’ll do fine,” Holly pats Peanut on the shoulder as she passes by. “Just tell them what you know.”

And what, exactly, is that?

Aubergine has no clue what Peanut knows. If she’ll say something to save her own hide. If she’ll turn on them. She has no idea what’s behind that facade. Behind that silent, cold exterior, she could be plotting a bigger calamity than Starch.

No way is Lieutenant Aubergine letting that happen.

“Don’t lie to them,” She says sharply. “That will only make things worse.”

Her inferiors’ eyes fall on her in, dare she say, a miffed manner. But Aubergine worries nothing of it. They won’t understand her actions anyway.

Peanut doesn’t turn. Just glances over her shoulder. “Ah never lie. Ta’ think that Ah would is a travesty. What does that say about you?”

…

“Do you have to push people’s buttons like that?”

“Since when is questioning a suspicious individual  _ pushing their buttons?” _ Because who does Coral think she is speaking to her superior in such a way? And why is she here? Aubergine had left to avoid confrontation, yet here it was again.

“Peanut is— was the ship’s engineer. I think that gives her more than enough credibility.”

“This has nothing to do with her occupation. It’s foolish of you to even bring up such,” Aubergine says.

“It’s  _ stupid _ of you to talk to her like that! Why would she lie?”

Aubergine glances at Helo. “Why are we entertaining this?” And with that, turns away from Coral.

But Coral doesn’t even let her get ten steps away before she rather rudely asks, “Why did you tell them it was Cactus’ fault?”

What?

“That’s classified information,” Aubergine gives Helo a look. Even he seems puzzled. “How do you know that?”

“The rest of us aren’t as dumb as you seem to think we are. Now, answer my question. Why did  _ you _ lie?”

Oh, this is rich.

“It isn’t a lie,” Aubergine says dryly. She’s getting sick of this conversation. “It was her fault.  _ She  _ destroyed the Core.”

“As if there was another option,” Coral clenches her fists. Is she going to hit a deputy? How primitive. “Risking another’s life was the best idea you had.”

“And I’m supposed to believe she saved us?” She almost laughs at that. “Look where we are now. You call this  _ safety?” _

Coral’s all in her face in a mere second. “She  _ did _ save us. You’re just too fuckin’ dense to realize it.”

Aubergine grits her teeth. She refuses to cower.  _ Never. _

“I’ve already informed them of her deeds. Protesting won’t change a thing.”

Coral gives a wry laugh. “You’re a sellout,  _ Lieutenant,” _ Her lips curl in disgust as she walks away. “A goddamn sellout.”

…

“They’re clueless, Helo. The lot of them! They don’t know just how much we’re saving their hides.”

Her robot companion is good for many things. Being a good listener is one. Even as they’re on an elevator heading back down to the main floor of the repairs HQ, Helo remains faithful.

Or so she thought.

The only thing Aubergine gets in response is Helo crossing his arms. It’s apparent that he disagrees.  _ Well. _

“Oh, yeah?” She questions. “Well, what do you suppose, then?”

“Apologize,” is what he seems to say.

Aubergine scoffs at the thought. “And just what am I apologizing for?”

Because it’s not like she’s in the wrong. They just don’t want to see it from her side. They’re stubborn and completely dismissive of her motives. It’s really rather ignorant.

But…

That’s exactly what Aubergine was doing. Disregarding others’ opinions. Not wanting to see it from their side and understand why they feel the way they feel.

She supposes that she could have had a tad more tact when confronting Peanut of her suspicions. And she didn’t have to go back and forth with Coral the way she did.

Crap.  _ Crap.  _ Her job besides keeping the ship secure is to protect her crewmates. And how could she do that if she failed to even listen to them?

She  _ couldn’t. _

Aubergine turns to Helo, stroking her chin somewhat sullenly, “Gee, Helo, I guess you’re right…”

He always is.

…

The elevator reaches the ground floor, and the duo head off of it into some sort of intervention. The humans are huddled around something, though Aubergine can’t tell what it is from this angle. It appears that some sort of emergency has occurred.

“We should stay out of the way,” Aubergine tells Helo. Because humans act like complete idiots in times of adversity. “Get behind me.”

Helo follows closely as Aubergine slides along the perimeter to avoid the rowdy humans. She can hardly hear a thing what with them all shouting. It makes her wonder. What happened? Where were the other androids? They were nowhere around.

Then she hears, “Either one of you tell us somethin’ or you’re all going to be deactivated!”

What? Deactivated? The others!

Aubergine turns, pushes through the dense crowd, knowing that Helo is hot on her trail. Holly, Lemon, Coral, Shiitake, and Peanut are in the midst of it all, each wearing matching expressions of confusion, uncertainty, and annoyance.

“What is the meaning of this?” Aubergine addresses the Captain, the same man who grilled them earlier. “Questioning my crew?”

The Captain sneers. “I don’t know what you thought you were on that ship, but here, you’re in the same boat as them.” He jabs a finger at the other androids. “You don’t get to give orders.”

“B-but we didn’t have anything to do with it!” Lemon blurts. Holly holds dearly to her arm. “Please, you have to understand!”

“You expect me to believe it was all just a coincidence? That you showed up right before the same thing happened again elsewhere? That’s impossible!”

Aubergine has absolutely no idea what’s going on or what her crew is being detained for. No one is trying to explain and it doesn’t look like they plan to.

So, she squares her shoulders back and speaks strongly to the human. “You’ve no reason to do this. The situation with our ship was… forlorn, but it’s over now. Yet, you were the ones late to respond. We handled it on our own. But here you are attempting to piece everything together when there is nothing left. If it is imperative that you have evidence, my companion saved several readings from the Core.”

“What?” The Captain spats. “What  _ companion?” _

Aubergine frowns. Just how dumb were they? “Helo, pull up the Core readings.” Silence. She turns. “Helo?” He isn’t there. “Helo!”

Aubergine looks around frantically for her companion. Where could he be? He was right behind her, what could’ve—

She catches a glimpse of something blue wedged in between the wall of humans.

“Helo!” Aubergine shoulders the humans aside. Helo is crumpled on the ground, his monitor is fuzzy. Unresponsive.

All is quiet. Not a sound. Until something primal comes out of Aubergine that she didn’t know she possessed.

_ “Helo!  _ Are you— look at your antennae… no, no…”

“It’s only a robot,” A nearby human says. “Get over it.”

She clenches her fists, grits her teeth so tightly, it’s a wonder they haven’t shattered. “How dare you! He did nothing wrong… you, you—”

Before she can utter anything else, another has stooped beside Aubergine.  _ Peanut. _

She examines him quickly, mutters, “His processors aren’t broken. He’s fine. S’just his frame.”

Aubergine can't find anything else to say as Peanut lifts Helo and carries him through the crowd of humans with her head held high.

She follows Peanut.

…

“This would be a lot easier if Ah was in mah workshop,” Peanut murmurs to herself.

Aubergine never did visit Peanut’s shop not once while aboard the  _ Genki Star.  _ She can imagine that an abandoned custodial closet was a downgrade. But the only thing she can think to say is, “So, you can’t fix him?”

“Ah said it was difficult. Doesn't mean it’s impossible.”

Once again, Aubergine doesn’t know how to respond to such a bristly comment. She opts for watching.

Judging from the many tools she has, Peanut had managed to swipe some tools from the humans in the short time they’ve been at the ship repairs HQ. Normally, Aubergine would have something to say about such a deed. But she keeps her mouth closed. Because Peanut looks rather deadly with the way she’s wielding her magma welder. 

She uses the heat from the magma to bend Helo’s digits and antennae back into place. It’s like magic the way she manipulates the metal. Coral’s words ring in Aubergine’s ear.  _ She was the ship’s engineer.  _ Rightfully so. To think such talent could be masked behind an indecipherable demeanor.

“Erm,” Aubergine breaks the long and frankly awkward silence. “Is there a reason as to why they were questioning you again?”

Peanut’s response is concise. “They’re upset b’cause another Nexus Core was hijacked. The  _ Genki Moon’s.” _

Her eyes bulge.  _ “Hijacked?”  _ And aboard the sister ship to the  _ Genki Star? _ How peculiar.

Peanut gives the subtlest of nods. She checks Helo’s face monitor. “After sendin’ out a distress signal, the ship’s vanished altogether. They think we had somethin’ ta’ do with it.”

_ What? _ How could a freighter completely vanish? This is highly bizarre.

“I assume you explained to them we couldn’t possibly have been involved with it? How could we!”

“That’s what we all thought. But humans aren’t the brightest characters.”

Aubergine is disgruntled. With the humans. With herself. “They…  _ harassed _ you. And I wasn’t there.”

Peanut goes silent. Then softly says, “You said plenty. More than most of us expected you to.”

They thought… she wouldn’t defend them? Just how lowly does her own crew think of her? Pretty frickin’ low.

Helo’s looking a lot more like himself with a new, uncracked face monitor. Besides the chips and knicks in his paint. Aubergine doesn’t know what she would have done or even said if Peanut hadn’t stepped in.

“Thanks,” She tells the other android. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Ah’m aware,” Peanut says curtly. Aubergine still can’t read her.

(She must be compassionate to help someone in their time of need. Or is it simply because Helo is a robot?)

Peanut makes a few more repairs before putting her tools aside. “He needs to reboot. It’ll take a couple ‘a minutes.” She leaves without so much as a sideways glance at Aubergine.

She’s left to sit in silence. Aubergine is confused. Between the disappearance of a ship and of what to make of Peanut. She wishes Justice were here. He had a way of making things seem so simple.

Aubergine takes a shaky breath, wipes her eyes. It’s not often that she feels like this. As if she’s an emotional human. She wonders if things would be easier if she were one.

A trill interrupts the silence. She turns. Beams. “Helo!” Aubergine is careful as she caresses her companion’s monitor. “Oh, I was so worried! I won’t let anything like that happen again.”

…

A few days pass. The humans haven’t been any easier to deal with. They’ve been finding the simplest things to complain about. Shiitake’s constant staring. Lemon’s endless positivity. And the only thing they can do is take it. Because the humans would rather ignore the truth than face it. Ignorance really is bliss.

Aubergine has been careful of what she says around the humans and androids. Especially Peanut. Ever since she repaired Helo, she has seemed distant. Well, more so than usual.

She and Helo are making a quick stop to grab some food— an enzyme bar— when she overhears a rather loud conversation from around the corner. The Lieutenant decides to investigate.

She peeks around the wall. It’s two humans. And they’re grilling Peanut.

“We saw you near the workshop,” One says. “And now we’re missin’ some equipment. Care to explain to us what happened?”

Peanut narrows her eye. “What do Ah look like takin’ your shitty tools?”

“A thief!” The other says. “A weird, one-eyed pickpocket, that’s what!”

Even Aubergine has to wince at that one. But Peanut doesn’t even seem fazed. How could she stand so tall against such negativity?

“Ah don’t have your crummy tools. And if Ah did take them, Ah’d be smart enough not to confess to someone with such sparse vocabulary.”

The first human laughs. “Looks like we’ve upset the cyclops! She’s brought out the big words!”

Cosmos, they’re so condescending. Aubergine has dealt with her fair share of condescending humans in the past. Even while aboard the  _ Genki Star.  _

“Look,” The second one says after wiping a tear from her eye. “Just give us our stuff and we won’t report you. You’re freaky lookin’ as is. We should report you for that.”

If Aubergine’s jaw wasn’t to the floor, it certainly was now. This blatant discrimination is unacceptable! Perhaps that’s what compels her to march up to the humans and open her mouth, “This is harassment! What more do you want from us? She obviously does not have your belongings. Leave it at that.”

The humans appear shocked. Then annoyed. “No one asked you, rent-a-cop,” Says the male.

“Which is very similar to how no one informed you to perform this unauthorized interrogation,” Aubergine notes. “It’s apparent that we aren’t wanted here, so I insist that  _ you _ do your part and figure out how to get in touch with higher command so that we may leave. Really, should an android have to tell you how to do your job?”

They don’t like that very much. Because they stalk away, tails between their legs. Aubergine revels in the fact a bit.

“Arses,” Peanut spats. She turns to Aubergine. “But, y’know they’re goin’ ta’ report that, right?”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Why did she open her mouth?

…

“Do you understand that what you did was unacceptable?” The Captain says.

But Aubergine can barely pay attention to him. Because Peanut is across the way with Helo. It’s not that she suspects that Peanut will hurt him, Aubergine had told him to stay behind because she didn’t trust these humans. She hadn’t expected Peanut to be so… polite to him.

Helo is  _ her _ bonded unit. But from how he’s behaving with Peanut, he must know she repaired him. He seems to be thanking her. Aubergine recognizes his happy trills.

“Yes,” She utters distractedly to the Captain. Perhaps, she should be more alert. But this reprimand is hardly intimidating and rather dull. It’s much more intriguing to observe Peanut. How she speaks calmly to Helo, even smiles at him, which is something so rare. Aubergine wonders if anything other than machinery will make her smile like that. It’s sad.

“Considering all that you have done in your time here, I believe that I am being quite fair. Are we clear?”

“Robert…” She says. Then realizes all too late what she actually meant. “I-I mean, roger! Roger!”

The Captain makes a face, but says nothing more and leaves.

Gosh, what’s happening to her?

Aubergine pinches her cheeks. Not that it hurts, it’s just something she’s seen the humans do when they’re trying to focus. And that’s what she needs to do. Focus. It’s not like her to space out. It’s not like her to… be so human. Yet, she’s approaching Peanut because there’s just something about her that Aubergine can’t quite place.

“He’s functionin’ rather well, don’t you think?” Peanut’s eye never leaves Helo. She’s absolutely enamored by technology.

“He is,” Aubergine nods. Then does something unusual. She  _ blurts. _ “I just realized that I… never apologized.”

If Peanut’s shocked, she’s hiding it well. She simply glances at Aubergine. “What?”

Aubergine exhales. She has to do this. It’s the right thing to do. “Earlier. With the interrogations. It was wrong of me to insinuate that you would do anything like that… Justice would be disappointed in how I’ve acted.”

It’s quiet other than Helo’s whirring. Silent.

But finally, Peanut speaks, though it’s softly. “He would be proud of how you tried ta’ save the ship. And of how perceptive you are.”

“Th-thanks…” 

Aubergine isn’t sure where this friendliness has come from. The Peanut she knows wouldn’t waste time with such trivial speech. Maybe she didn’t know her at all.

Peanut gives the slightest nod. Then mumbles, “And… thanks for steppin’ in with those humans. Folks are odd around Jovian Cores.”

“Just returning the favor. Though, what did you do with those tools?”

“Ah was usin’ them to repair a couple things. Shiitake’s rifle. Holly’s tasset. Then Ah returned them.”

Gee. Aubergine really doesn’t know Peanut at all.

…

Peanut disappears after that encounter. Aubergine doesn’t blame her. It was so out of character for both of them.

Aubergine spends the day sulking. She sits by herself in the corner of the commons area. Her only company is a dusty, potted plant, a gross stain on the carpet, and Helo, of course. But even her bonded unit’s positive chirping can’t rouse her from her spot. It’s too easy to lose herself in her head.

She doesn’t notice that she’s spent the entire evening in that corner until the other four androids come into the area. She curls into herself, hopes they don’t see her.

They do.

“Aubergine?” Lemon asks. “What’re you doing down there in the dark?”

She stays quiet. Maybe they’d go away. It’s apparent they don’t think too highly of her, anyway.

“She appears to be in distress,” Shiitake says. “Are you in distress, Aubergine-kun?”

Aubergine looks away. “I’d like to be alone.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Coral remarks gruffly, arms crossed over her chest. “We haven’t seen you all day. You’ve been  _ alone _ enough.”

“What Coral’s trying to say,” Holly gives the blue-haired android a look. “Is you should come with us. It’s better if we’re together.”

That almost makes Aubergine laugh. “No, it isn’t.”

Lemon nods so hard her ponytail wiggles. “It is!” The humans don’t—”

Aubergine cuts her off. “It’s  _ better _ if I stay by myself, you’ve shown that. I don’t mean… to  _ push buttons,” _ She recites Coral’s words from before. “It’s  _ better _ if I keep my distance where I can do my job and keep you safe.”

No one says anything. Aubergine expects them to walk away. But they don’t. 

“I admit, you’re very… brusque,” Holly says slowly. “But that’s who you are and we shouldn’t ostracize you for it. We were wrong for making you feel that you don’t belong. Because you do.”

That is by far one of the nicest things anyone— android or human has ever said to her.

“Thank you,” Aubergine mumbles. “I was wrong too. For how I treated all of you,” She makes eye contact with all of them. Holly, Lemon, Shiitake, and Coral. Especially Coral. “I’m sorry.”

Coral gives her a hand, pulls her up from the floor. “Us too.”

…

They’re sitting in the lobby now. Chatting like old friends. This feeling is foreign to Aubergine. But not uncomfortable.

Peanut shows up suddenly a couple moments later.

“Hello, Peanut-kun! We have been seeking your presence!” Shiitake greets her. But Peanut doesn’t take the empty chair beside Shiitake. She heads straight for Aubergine.

Peanut is concise. To the point. This android seems flustered. Unsure. “It was rude of me ta’ leave so abruptly, but… Ah needed a moment ta’ gather mah thoughts.”

Aubergine goes rigid. What could she possibly say to that? “Y-yes?”

Peanut continues. “Ah… admire the bond between you and your robot. It was just as difficult seein’ you in pain as it was seein’ him damaged. So, Ah’d like you ta’ have this,” She opens her hand, revealing two devices in her palm. “Helo couldn’t expand into assault form for obvious reasons. Injurin’ organic lifeforms. This apparatus will provide him with protection in instances where he can’t expand,” Peanut takes a breath. Aubergine has never heard her speak this much. Not even to Holly or Shiitake. “It has a range of five meters and it’s remotely activated— just twist the knob to engage it.”

This is a lot to process. Too much, in fact.

“I… don’t know what to say,” Aubergine stares down at the gadgets as Peanut drops them in her palm. Why? “Wh-when did you have time to do this?”

“A day or two after he was damaged,” Peanut taps her fingers on her leg rather anxiously. “It didn’t take much, just some scraps. Ah admit, Ah wasn’t sure of how ta’ bring it up. Ah was nervous… But now feels like the right time.”

Peanut looks… hopeful. There’s something different in her blue-gray eye. And Aubergine would be lying if she said Peanut wasn’t interesting. She is. From her broken-off data horn and numerous ear piercings to her love of technology and all things mechanical. She is  _ enthralling. _

But something is holding Aubergine back. Something that even she can’t explain.

Aubergine stands, head held high as Justice always told her to do. “Helo. Let’s go.” She leaves.

…

Helo is unusually quiet as they tread the empty halls. It’s evening. There are fewer humans here, which Aubergine is glad for. She isn’t sure where she’s going, but it’s definitely better knowing that no nosy humans will bug her.

“What am I doing?” She speaks her thoughts aloud. It sits in the air. Strangles her. What  _ is _ she doing? This isn’t what she was created for. Yet as Aubergine studies the tools in her hand, she can’t help but feel that she has a bigger purpose. Bigger than working aboard a freighter. Bigger than what this universe has to offer. That feeling is enough for her to step out on a whim. To  _ try. _

She motions for Helo to come over. Attaches the ring-like apparatus to his lower frame, then the other to her utility belt. Will it work? Aubergine twists the knob gently. A small force field forms around Helo. Aubergine attempts to touch it, but it repels her hand. Like a magnet. Amazing.

How did Peanut make this?

“That’s impressive.”

Aubergine turns at the voice. It’s Coral. Had she followed them?

“Yes,” Aubergine shuts off the device. “Very.” She calls Helo closer. He doesn’t appear to be harmed. Wow.

“I don’t get you,” Coral snorts, shaking her head. “You take one step forward, then two steps back.”

“Pardon me?”

“I guess that’s expected— it was like that with me and Cactus. But man, you’re stubborn! Listen, I know what you’re feeling is new and… scary, but that doesn’t mean you have to run away from it. Embrace it.”

Is Coral implying what she thinks she is? She most definitely is!

“Th-that’s unheard of!” Aubergine stammers. “Androids can’t express romantic feelings!”

Holly, Lemon, Peanut, and Shiitake were unfazed by Coral and Cactus’… relationship. Aubergine was probably the only one who questioned the validity of it. It wasn’t right… was it?

Coral laughs again. “Looks ta’ me like you feel the same way about ol’ Peanut there.”

Aubergine’s throat clamps up. Helo even seems surprised. Is that what this is?

“It’s okay to trust,” Coral says. “It took me a while to learn. But it’s okay.” She leaves after that.

Helo gives a supportive chirp of encouragement. Aubergine pats his head. And well, if Helo trusts Peanut, then can’t she too?

Is this her bigger purpose?

…

Everyone’s cleared out of the lobby by the time she gets back. Everyone but Peanut. Had Coral made the others leave? Aubergine’s head is spinning suddenly. Can she do this? She can. She  _ will. _

“Wait here, Helo,” She tells her companion. He’s been here with her through it all. But she has to do this alone. And from the look Helo gives her, he understands it all. Aubergine’s grateful to have someone like him.

Peanut’s back is to her. She’s slumped down a bit. Is she resting?

Aubergine clears her throat. “Peanut,” She says as she approaches the orange-haired android.

Peanut stirs. And in an instant, she’s up out of the chair and in front of Aubergine. Her fists are clenched. She’s angry? Sad? Aubergine can never tell. She can’t now.

“Don’t lie to me,” Peanut’s voice is gruff.

“I-I wouldn’t.”

“You’re lyin’ now!”

“I’m not!” Aubergine raises her hands in innocence.

Peanut squints. “Ah’ve been lied to a lot. Ah know what it looks like.”

“I’m not, I-I swear—”

“Then why won’t you tell me how you really feel?”

Aubergine has never felt as transparent as she does now. Peanut sees right through her. She can’t decide if that’s frightening or captivating.

“I-I,”  _ I think you’re stupefying. I think your knowledge of technology is impressive. _ But what comes out is, “I don’t know how to trust.” Way to go, Lieutenant Aubergine.

Peanut’s face remains impassive. She crosses her arms. Taps her foot. Aubergine would give anything to know what’s going on in her head right now.

She wrings her hands. Takes a shallow breath. “Helo’s always been there for me. He’s my… my…  _ everything. _ And I-I dunno if I can let someone else in like that. E-even with Justice, there was this sense of… superiority. I just… I can’t explain it, I don’t  _ know.” _

“None of us do.”

Aubergine opens her mouth. Then closes it. Peanut has the innate ability to say things that Aubergine can’t form responses to.

“But,” Peanut sighs, letting her arms fall to her sides. “Lyin’ isn’t going ta’ help,” She goes quiet. Then much softer, “Ah was injured because of mah own lies. It was an accident, yes, but it could’ve been lessened. It’s why Ah haven’t changed back to mah old frame. It’s a reminder that lies hurt. They come with consequences. That’s why Ah make an effort to tell the truth. Even if it makes me seem… surly.”

She’s never been able to read Peanut. But for a brief moment, Aubergine catches a mere inkling of what’s going on in that Core of her’s. She’s been beating herself up, both physically and mentally for quite some time. That has got to be draining.

“You’ve never told anyone that, have you?” Aubergine watches her face for anything.  _ Something. _

“No,” She says.

Aubergine steps forward. She takes Peanut’s rusty hand in her own. This is new to her. Foreign. But she’s not going to back down now. Aubergine throws her other arm around Peanut’s neck, rests her forehead against the other android’s.

She feels grateful to be with Peanut like this. It’s a tad bit scary, but mostly exhilarating. She wonders if Peanut feels what she feels.

Her answer comes when Peanut rests her free hand on Aubergine’s waist. She squeezes Aubergine’s hand tightly too. She feels it too.

“Thank you for the device,” Aubergine whispers. Peanut’s that close that she can whisper. “It’s…  _ amazing.” _

“It was nothin’. Ah meant what Ah said. About your bond with Helo. That’s amazin’.”

She blurts, “You are too! I… I’ve always thought you were stuck-up… o-obviously, you’re not, b-but—”

Peanut hushes her with a kiss on the cheek. “It’s not nice to assume, y’know?”

“I bet you thought I was a brat,” She jokes. Gosh, she really was.

“Ah thought you were a bit high-strung,” Peanut mumbles, though that’s never been a word to describe Aubergine. “But that just made me like you more. Ah could never say it though…”

“You’ve shown me. That’s more than words can do.”

More than enough.

They stand there for a bit. Holding each other. Knowing each other. It’s the calmest Aubergine has felt in a while.

Peanut asks, “You’re okay with this?”

Aubergine notices Helo, who’s been watching inquisitively. “Yeah,” She says.

…

This past week has been a week of firsts. Her first kiss. (It was just a small peck on the lips as Peanut was passing by, but it didn’t fail to make her blush.) Her first time getting to really know the other androids. (Lemon made them play truth or dare.) A very thrilling week it’s been.

This morning they’re in the lobby watching Shiitake show off her festive, new look— mittens and a knitted hat— when the main doors fly open.

“Listen up!” A figure walks through. And proceeds to trip and faceplant. “Oh shit!” 

It’s none other than Junior Constable Cactus. Everyone’s too shocked to say much of anything. 

She gets up, dusts herself off, and continues. “I’m lookin’ for— Hey, guys!” She seems to notice them finally. “Wow, that was easier than I expected… a-anyway, it’s time ta’ go!”

What?

Everyone except Aubergine jumps up to greet her. Even a pouting Shiitake. “Just when I had gotten cozy,” She grumbles.

Aubergine hadn’t exactly been on the best terms with Cactus back on the  _ Genki Star.  _ Would that sour the pleasant mood now? It most certainly would. They all look so happy. Even Peanut. Even  _ Helo. _

Coral cuffs Cactus on the shoulder. Then kisses her cheek. “I’m impressed, Space Cop,” She says.

Cactus flushes. “Me too, honestly.”

“How’d you do it, Cactus?” Holly asks.

“I had ta’ track down some corporate officials to get your contracts from the  _ Genki Star. _ Trust me, it’s not as awesome as it sounds,” Cactus scratches her head. “My boss’s given me sovereignty over this case. So, I’m gonna be here to help you guys figure this out. Especially with everything that’s happened with the  _ Genki Moon. _ It’s way too freaky.”

Yeah, this is way too nice to mess up.

So, Aubergine turns to make her leave. Only to be put on the spot by the one who was supposed to be on her side. Peanut.

“Aubergine,” Peanut’s got a teasing tone in her voice. That witch. “Where’re you goin’?”

The Lieutenant jerks back around. Crap. “I, um, needed to make an… errand right quick.” Yeah, that’s it.

Only, no one actually buys that.

“Hey, Aubergine,” Cactus gives a (nervous) wave. “Didja hear what I said? You and Shiitake are free until they repair the ship. Everyone else, it’s if you want to come back.”

“Yes, I heard. And I thank you for that. But… it wasn’t fair of me to judge you so harshly. I…” Her eyes dart over to Peanut. No more lying. “I apologize.”

Cactus seems dumbfounded. Everyone seems dumbfounded. (Even Helo. Sigh.)

“Close your mouth,” Coral pats Cactus’ jaw. “You’ll catch flies, Officer.”

“Yeah, um,” She promptly closes her mouth. Taps her foot and rubs her neck. “Thanks, Aubergine. Geez, what happened while I was gone?”

“So much,” Peanut says. And for once Aubergine can place the look on her face. Pride. Is she proud of… her? (That shouldn’t even be possible.)

“Yeah?” Cactus questions.

Helo chirps, nudges Aubergine forward. “Trust her,” He seems to say.

Dang. When had he become so wise?

“I suppose,” Aubergine says. “I could fill you in.” 

Cactus smiles. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- that part with aubergine saying robert is straight from spongebob, i couldn’t help myself, every time i select her on character select, i say robert, smh  
\- this is the 2nd part of a 4 part series that i’m struggling to get through about the aftermath of aac


End file.
